


First Spring Bloom

by qtkenobi



Series: HiH Gifts, April 2013 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtkenobi/pseuds/qtkenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Neville/Ginny, spring and gardening".</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Spring Bloom

"Ginny, the flowers are blooming!" Neville called from the backyard, his jeans already covered in in grass stains and mud. He'd been outside for only twenty minutes; this was probably a record for him. "You're missing everything!"

Ginny came outside carrying two glasses and a jug of water. The just had slices of lemon and cucumber floating next to cubes of ice. "I had to get water, Nev. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, not on your favourite day of the year." She put the glasses down on patio table and poured water into each, offering one up to Neville.

"I really do love the first spring bloom, it's more exciting than any other time in a Herbologist's life," Neville said. He took a long sip of water, and then bulged his eyes. "As far as plants go. Herbologists generally think their wedding day is even more exciting... and every day after... with their wife. Because she's very exciting..."

"You're too funny, Neville," Ginny said, squeezing Neville hand quickly. When she took her hand back, she wiped it against the side of her leg, getting some of Neville's dirt off. "I love how passionate you are about this stuff."

"Sometimes I really can't believe that you're really happy with me," Neville said, a slight blush coming to his cheeks. "I'm so quiet and boring, and you're so used to adventure and spontaneity."

"Neville, I don't want adventure," Ginny said, her face serious. "I want sleep. Playing Quidditch is all the adventure I want to have for the rest of my life."

"Well, that's good. It's your job."

"How about you escort me to the garden and try to show me which ones are flowers and which ones are weeds?" Ginny offered, a smile bright on her face.

"Well, actually, even the weeds are important for me because a lot of them have healing properties or are potion ingredients but..." he trailed off when he noticed Ginny's incredulous expression. "Right. Shall we?"

Ginny took Neville's hand and let him lead her back to the flowers he'd been working on. She watched as he examined, poked, pulled, added soil, trimmed, and spoke to the flowers and weeds and that weird vine thing. Neville was nearly lost in his work, but it didn't take much for him to be found by Ginny, her eyes, her smile, her embrace. Both thinking that they'd stumbled onto the perfect life.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Hogsmeade Weekend fic gifting at HiH for caitieness


End file.
